The Butterflies Over Us
by wassechan
Summary: Mikan has a new friend named Hisa Umihara on her special ability class, which reminds her of Natsume. Why does the elementary school division scared with her? And why Natsume worried with her?


**The Butterflies Over Us**

Chapter 1 : The Sunset Sky Haired Girl

Mikan is sitting down on the chair in special ability classroom. Tsubasa and Misaki is sitting beside her. The other members of special ability is focused on their own business.

"Special ability class doesn't have too much members. It'll be good if there's a new member in our class, won't it?" Mikan said, daydreaming.

"Eh? That's right… where are Alicia, Kumi, and Akiha anyway?" Misaki answered.

"The high school principal was called them. So they were skipping out the class…"

"But, speaking about a new member and skip out the class… there's a girl from this class too that used to skip out the class, until now," Tsubasa said, reminded. Mikan is raising her eyebrows.

"A girl?" Mikan asked, couldn't believe what Tsubasa said. Tsubasa is nodding.

"Oh, I've heard about that rumor too! She's in the same grade with you, Mikan," Misaki said, surprised.

"Really?! Wh—" Mikan yelled, cut off.

The special ability class' door was kicked. A girl is standing beside the broken door. She is staring at special ability's members. Mikan is gasped, amazed with that girl.

That girl is beautiful. She has long, sunset sky coloured hair. She has straight and silky hair. Her skin is soft, and she has dark aura. Her eyes are dazzling and amazing. But, her beautiful crimson eyes reminds Mikan about Natsume…

That girl is walking into the class, leaving the door that she broke. Everyone in the class is staring at her, amazed. She is sitting on the corner of the class, at the back. Alone. Mikan is still staring at her.

_Wow… her hair is so amazing! She has sunset sky coloured hair… yellow, orange, red, purple… so beautiful! Who is she?_, Mikan thought—still amazed.

"Oh, that's the girl I was talking about," Tsubasa murmured. Mikan shocked.

"Really?!" Mikan shouted, couldn't believe. Tsubasa is nodding.

"She's Hisa Umihara from A classroom. I remember about her because her hair is so attracting," Tsubasa answered. Mikan is looking at him with her-agreed-look.

Hisa is sitting on the chair, looking outside the window. Then, she sighed.

"That damn principal—asked me to come into the class… what I've got in this class? Nothing! Even the homeroom teacher has gone for now… geez… I don't care about my score!" she murmured, looked angry. Misaki is pouting. Sweatdropped.

"Even though she said something like that, in fact she has excellent scores," Misaki said. Mikan is raising her eyebrows.

"What alice does she have?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa and Misaki is looking each others.

"Actually, she never shows her alice in public. But there's always a butterfly with sunset sky coloured wings around her. We don't know too much about that butterfly, but it seems like carrying some powers in the wings…" Tsubasa answered, staring at the full-of-mysteries Hisa.

"She's so mysterious, huh? She said, the principal asked her to come into the class… it means, she's an important student for the principal. And the principal never gives attention to an useless student. She must be a powerful girl, but what's her alice anyway? Why she was enrolled in special ability class?" Misaki said, spoke out their mind.

_She reminds me of Natsume… her look, her attitude… everything on her…_, Mikan thought, still staring at Hisa.

* * *

The sunset sky haired girl is getting into the principal's room, secretly. The principal is smirking at her with his evil face. Then, the girl just staring at him with her cold eyes—like usually.

"How was your class, Hisa? I hope it was fun…" the principal of elementary school division asked, still smirking.

"It was boring, just like what I expected," Hisa answered, emotionless. The principal is laughing a bit—evil laugh.

"It's your responsible. You refused when I wanted to enroll you in the dangerous ability class—you said you don't want to steal attention from the people. And I enrolled you in the special ability class, then you said it was boring. It was your fault, right? However, I already knew that you'll get boring in that class. You're an adrenaline junkie, right?" the principal said, meaningful.

"I don't get it—why I must enrolled in dangerous ability class, if your other weapons, Alicia and Kumi, was enrolled in special ability class?"

"Oh, so you were jealous, weren't you? Don't worry about it. I've told you if you're special for me—just like them. I was enrolled them in special ability class because they're my future weapons. And you're my special pet."

"…whatsoever. Why did you call me, anyway?" Hisa asked.

"Great question. I want you to meet Persona in the underground. He'll give you a new mission."

"…I won't go. I'm so tired. I've already done three missions for this week. I wanna get a rest…" Hisa refused. The principal is glaring at her. "…or you gonna lose me."

A butterfly with sunset sky coloured wings is appearing out from nowhere. The butterfly is flying, closer to the principal's face. The principal is keeping his distance with that butterfly.

"…okay then. Keep your body's condition and get rest. If you've recovery, tell me soon," the principal answered. Hisa is smirking at him, and then she is bowing.

"Thank you, Principal," she said. And she is walking outside the room, leaving him with his assistant.

"Is it okay, Principal?" the assistant asked, looks worried. The principal is nodding slowly.

"It's okay… I get to used with her attitude. We need her power, and she'll give it to us if we're in her way. For this time, just follow her rules."

* * *

Outside the room, Hisa is standing alone. But when she is turning right at the corridor, somebody is pulling her hand. Natsume.

"You're from his room, right…? What did he do to you?" Natsume asked, angered. Hisa is shaking her head.

"He asked me to meet Persona in the underground. I refused it, and he allowed me to get rest. Just that," Hisa answered. "He scared with my sunset butterfly… huh."

She is smirking.

"Don't you ever lower your defense," Natsume suggested. "You know—he's an evil. He won't follow your rules forever. He'll make you pay for everything."

Hisa is pulling her hand from Natsume. "I know what I did, and what I'll do. Don't you ever try to had a hand in my problems."

She is leaving.

* * *

What will happen next? Keep reading this story, okay? ;) And please, I respect your reviews soooo much 

PS : I'm still working on 'Alicia' and all of my projects ;)

_Hisa, Alicia, and Kumi are my original characters. The main character of this story is Hisa Umihara, but Mikan, Natsume, and the others still take the important roles here! ;)_


End file.
